Silent Trek
by PrinceHamlette
Summary: The command crew of the Enterprise is beamed to a foggy town full of their worse terrors. Silent Hill.
1. Chapter 1

"Where are we...?" He looked around at the deserted delapitated buildings around him. The doors and windows like black mouths screaming silently at him. Captain Kirk did not like this place. Not one bit.

Fog blanketed the entire town, so thick he couldn't see the buildings at the next intersection. For all he knew the street went on forever and ever.

"Captain... the tricorders seem to be malfunctioning." Spock was just as uneasy about the place (as uneasy as the Vulcan could manage which was just a furrowed brow). They all could feel something was wrong with where they just beamed down.

"Damnit Jim.... Where the hell are we?" McCoy glared angrily at the communicator in his hand which was not working either. "This sure as hell isn't planet Zut."

Spock looked up from the broken tricorder. He turned to stare into the fog. "Jim... Did you hear that?"

Jim took a cautious step forward. He could hear his heart beating in his ears. "B....Bones..." He stared into the fog which seemed to get thicker by the second.

It was McCoy's turn to glare into the fog. This place was so eerie... quiet... too quiet.... There were no sounds other than himself and the other two men breathing. Suddenly he got this overwhelming feeling of absolute dread. It choked him and made his heart do double time. He wanted to run away. Something was wrong.

Suddenly the tricorders and communicators lit up and let out this horrible screeching static with sounds under it that sounded like bones being pulled from thier sockets. Spock dropped the tricorder and swiftly moved his hands to cover his ears, the sound had pitches that the two humans couldn't hear and it hurt his ears.

Out of the fog came this digusting thing that lurched and stumbled towards them. It looked like it had no arms... and no face. From a hole in its chest dropped black liquid that when it made contact with the ground beneath it let out a sizzle and a horrible smell. But the shrieks that came from the thing were like nothing any of them had heard before.

"We come in peace..." Kirk looked at it. It didn't stop, no, it actually picked up speed and started hacking and coughing and shrieking all at the same time. The closer it came the more grotesque they could see it was. But before they could take a good look at it, they jumped deftly out of the way before the acid landed on them... wait....

That thing had just _projectile vomited.... acid._

McCoy let out a yelp as the acid ate though the tricorder at his waist. They pulled out thier phasers and fired... except nothing came out. There were no lasers to save them from this thing.

Without thinking Spock gave it one hard punch to the ... head area and it shrieked again and crumpled to the ground motionless.

"What the devil." They all kneeled beside the dead thing. "This.... I've never seen anything like this in my entire career as a doctor."

"Nor have I." Spock looked the dead thing over. It was absolutly morbid. Grotesque. Deformed. "It resembles something vaguely humanoid."

"It has no arms... it almost looks like its arms are..." Suddenly it dawned on Kirk and his face fell. There was a film of skin covering the entire upper portion of the thing's body. "... wrapped around itself..."

Spock lifted an eyebrow. "Perhaps, Captain, we are in an alternate dimention of somesort. These buildings are similar to contruction between the nineteen thirties and nineteen seventies of earth's history. America for su--"

The thing suddenly shrieked through the black mouth on its chest and wriggled away makeing horrible sounds, faster than anything resembling human could move on its chest.

McCoy's mouth hung open. As did Jim's. They... it was dead... how.... what _was_ this place?

"I don't like it here. I want to go back to the Enterprise." The sentence just blurted out of Jim's mouth.

"It is advisable that we seek shelter..." The tricorder in Spock's hands started to crackle and hiss and more hunched and lurching shadows appeared in the fog.

oOo

"Do we have any light?"

"No, Jim... we're blind in here."

"Come on Bones! You don't have a lighter on you!"

"I can't smoke on the ship! And besides, I gave it up years a--"

Both men jumped to each other as they heard a clinking metal sound. Kirk squinted in the dark and saw Spock testing a steel pipe as though it were a baseball bat.

"Damnit you green blooded hob-goblin! You scared me outta my skin!"

"My apologies doctor but it appears that our phasers are inoperable and we are in desperate need of protection." His voice dripped with expertly concealed malice.

"No Spock you're right... Are there any others over there?" Spock tossed Kirk his own pipe and went to work pulling out more from the wall.

McCoy, angry about being called out, wandered away and pretended to be interested in the.... crumbleing wallpaper and rotting wood molding around him. God... whereever they were was dirty, disgusting and he'd be surpised if they didn't come out with some sort of disease from snagging themselves on a nail... or being vomited on by one of those things... What the hell was that thing anyway! Sure, he'd seen some pretty gross aliens and all but... in the Earth setting it was just wrong.

"Alright" Kirk had put on his captain voice, "Lets go back out there and figure how to get back to the Enterprise." He turned to walk out and the door was stuck. It seemed to almost have fused shut.

He didn't let that sway him, so he shoved the door and kicked it and jiggled the knob but nothing would make the door open. Even Spock had tried, being as his strength was three times that of a human. He just pulled back from ramming the door, rubbing the slight swelling now taking place.

"Its being held closed. It will not give."

"There must be another way to get out of here, though the apartment--"

"Oh no. No no no. No. No. I am not about to just trapse in there," he pointed towards the general area of the stairs and a door, "and be killed from some sort of disease or... another one of those... those things!"

"Of course, doctor, you may stay here and wait while the Captain and myself find a way out. Don't expect us to locate you if we do find an exit."

McCoy's head snapped in the direction of the where the Spock's voice was, it was too dark to tell really. "Nope, I'll just have to come with you." He crossed his arms like a child and almost stomped his foot. Thank god it was too dark to see.

After failing to get in to the first floor apartments they found their way up the stairs and into the second floor apartments. They were about to walk in when Spock put a hand out to stop them.

"What?"

"Shh..."

Kirk whispered, "What is it...?"

Spock tilted his head and scrunched his eyes shut and concentrated on the sounds. "Three 'lifeforms' if you could call them that..."

"Shit... three?"

"Affermative, doctor." Spock placed the tricorder across his chest to when it did light up he would be able to see their foe. His long, thin fingers gripped the pipe nervously, tightening and untightening. "Ready."

They burst in the door to see nothing. "They are on this floor, perhaps in the rooms." He motioned the doors. "Start checking the doors."

"Are you outta yer Vulcan mind! -air quotes- 'They are behind the doors, open them and see if one of them wants to kill you' -end air quotes- Yeah ok, real smart."

"Bones there might be supplies in the rooms, a flashlight would be great."

Ten minutes later and they all regrouped in the interection of the halls. "I found one door unlocked at the end of the north hall." Kirk jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

Spock nodded and they started to turn when they heard a blood-curdleing scream come from the direction of where they were headed.

"Shit shit shit damnit no."

"There is no other way out. We must procede.... with caution."

As they stepped closer and closer to the end of the hall the tricorders and communicators got louder and louder but there was no light. Spock headed the group with Jim and Bones huddled behind him. 

"Ahead." His voice was barely a whisper.

They turned their eyes to be met with a giant hulking body that swayed were it stood on the opposite side of bars. A red light from the exit sign cast an eerie glow on it.

"Oh what the fuck...."

The thing jerked at the sound but made no move forward. The thing wore a skirt made of what looked like human flesh sewn half-hazardly together and carried a great knife easily bigger than it was tall. And instead of a head, upon its shoulders it wore a menacing pyramid helmet.

They could hear it hissing though the grates of the helmet and an low groan that sounded as though it was in agony. Hateful agony. They must have stood there for five minutes seeing if the thing would move. It didn't.

Kirk touched Spock lightly on the shoulder.

They inched forward with wide eyes making sure the thing didn't attack them. The door opened and they dove inside only to find one of those vomiting things waiting for them.

It screeched and started hacking, forcing acid bile from its a esafogus but Spock was quick to hit it with the pipe. The thing screamed and stumbled and Spock hit it again and it fell to the ground. He then proceded to beat the thing's head in until the air was thick with the thing's rotting blood.

He was panting. And trembleing. Not very much though as the other men didn't notice. But the look in his eyes gave it away.

"Spock... its alright... the thing would have killed us. You had to kill it."

He let out a soft sigh through his nose, watching as it twitched in death spasms. "I know.... I..." He repositioned himself with his back straight as a board and a face of indifference on. "It is only logical, Captain. Thank you for your concern but it is quite unnessicar--"

The television screen in the corner of the room came to life and emitted static sounds. They stared at it and saw the dead man sitting in front of it. The entire corner of the room was coated in blood.

Upon closer inspection they found that the bloody, dead man was wearing the same CMO uniform as the doctor. He even had the same hair style. From what they could tell it was the body of McCoy that sat there dead except they couldn't see his face as it was horribly mutilated. The jaw was missing, the tongue just hung from the hole on the bottom of his face, the eyes looked at though they'd been dug out with a spoon, and his cheeks looked as though they'd been torn off. His fingernails seemed to have been pulled out and the front of the uniform was bloody and sticking to the hallow chest.

The trio stared at the body as the very much alive doctor loudly gagged at the sight. There sat himself, mutilated, grotesque, and mangled.

McCoy turned away willing his stomach to sooth and not vomit. "I don't know how much more of this shit I can take!" He was visibly shaken as he slumped against the wall and slid down slowly until he hit the floor.

Spock looked at the blood spatters on the wall and read the words 'I'VE FINALLY FOUND MY VERY OWN BLUE EYES.' Spock decided not to tell the other two of his discovery and then he forced his feet to move to a different room. _This place is the most psychologically scarring that I've ever known. I would be suprised if we didn't somehow have permenant mental problems after this. Even myself, I must admit..._

The corpse convulsed slightly and turned its bloody head towards the doctor sitting on the floor. McCoy stared at it, his eyes growing wider and wider at the site. The body of the CMO twitched and stumbled and was suddenly in front of him, reaching for him.

McCoy's jaw dropped and he slammed his hands to the sides of his face in horror. Blood gurgled and dripped from the corpse's missing jaw on to his legs and the droplets turned into beetle like bugs that crawled all over him. Behind the CMO corpse were the rapidly decaying bodies of his friends. Maggots crawled from Spock's eyes, mouth, nose, and ears. Kirk's brown eyes were glazed over with a death film as flies landed on them. Spock's stomach bloated massively. They were in various states of mutilation aswell. Spock had a Glasgow smile etched into his face that went from ear to ear and it looked as though Kirk's gut had been sliced open as all of his intestines were sloshed around the floor and a child had thrown them around like party streamers.

A scream tore out of his throat as his ravaged double's body slowly, ever so slowly grabbed his shoulders with the intent of smashing its decaying face into his. The smell suffocating him. He squeezed his eyes shut until they teared up but he could still feel the sticky, hot breath on his face and tiny pieces of flesh attach themselves by pure slickness to his skin. Closer and closer.

As sudden as it had started it stopped. It left him feeling cold inside. But Jim's concerned face was in front of his.

"Bones! Bones! Hey! Snap out of it!" His caloused hands gripped the doctor's shoulders. McCoy's face twisted up in fear and horror only to break down into soft sobs. Jim pulled him into a hug. "Whatever it was it was just a dream. I was here the entire time. Nothing was happening."

"But I saw it." He said shakily between his sobs. "That thing was... and you were dead and Spock was dead and no one could find us and we just.... rotted here. Forever."

oOo

"Gentlemen if you could please join me." Spock stood in front of a large grandfather clock in an empty ajoining room. "There seems to be an opening behind this clock." He shoved the clock but to no avail.

Jim and Bones slowly joined him in the room, away from the very much dead corpse.

"Theres writing here... Henry, Mildred... Scott...?" Bones looked at it with hallow eyes.

"I think we have to put the clock hands in the positions of these little arrows, see?" Kirk tried to open the door on the clock face but it wouldn't budge. He contemplated punching in the glass.

"Bones, you got a medical kit on you?"

"No, it was in the tricorder the damn thing vomited acid on."

"Perhaps, captain, instead of you risking a cut and an imminate infection..." He gave the glass of the clock face a quick punch and the glass shattered to the floor leaving Spock's hands seemingly untouched by the sharp glass. He then moved the hands to the position shown on the wall. There was a loud clank as the clock unlocked.

They stepped though to the other side of the wall where the temperature dangorously dropped from the other room. Spock was shivering although trying not to show it. McCoy rubbed his hands together as they walked out of the room, into the hall, and up the stairs.

Kirk stood infront of the third floor door and took a deep breath. "Right..." His feet didn't want to move. Something beckoned him in and yet his mind tried to make his body run away.

"Jim..." Spock's voice was soft. "We must continue. The map on the bulliton board in the downstairs hall showed a fire escape from this floor into the courtyard and out to a back street. If such a door does not open as most of the doors here have, there is another staircase to the east that is without doors."

"Good work Mister Spock."

Kirk put his hand on the door knob when a loud screech of metal on metal reverbrated though thier skulls.

"Its the pyramid head thing!" McCoy said in a terrified whisper, his eyes wide with fear. "Its his sword scraping on the floor! He saw us!"

"McCoy, calm yourself..." But the more they listened they could hear it's heavy footfalls and the sound of it's baritone lamentations echoing off of the walls. The squeal of metal on metal seemed to dissipate and they opened the door to the hall.

The walls seemed to breath as they walked down the corridor, checking every door they found. The heavy breathing was getting louder by the second as they walked further down the hall. Spock stopped in front of a plain wooden door and whispered, "This door is open."

The sight that greeted them was horrifying. The pyramid head thing was violently raping something that looked like two pairs of legs sewn together at the waist. The legs thing screeched and shrieked in pain and the pyramid head thing shoved itself into the thing further causing louder screams and for the legs to violently convulse.

McCoy pulled desperately at the door, which was locked, and then decided to hide inside the nearby closet. Kirk and Spock were shoved inside aswell and peered, wide eyed, out at the thing as it killed the legs thing just from the force of him raping it and dragged it along the floor to in front of the closet where the three men were hiding.

"Holy fuck.... this is it. We're all going to die. Right fucking h--" Spock clapped a hand over the terror-stricken doctor's mouth.

The pyramid thing just glared into the closet and got dangerously close enough so that they could smell the disgust and rot the wreaked off of it. It filled thier nostrils with the smell of corpses, rotting blood, coal, sulfur, human excrement, bile, and bloated human carcasses in sewage hit their senses like a ton of bricks. It hit Spock harder. His sense of smell was more powerful and after the pyramid thing left, he burst out of the door, tripped over the dead legs thing and fell to his knees. He dry heaved and then retched onto the floor.

Kirk was terrified. That thing raped and killed by force of rape that... whatever it was. He raped so hard it killed the damned thing. _My god...._

"Hey Spock...? Spock? Are you ok...?" Kirk knelt beside his friend and tentively put a gentle hand on his back.

"I... I--" he vomited again. He was panting and whipeing away bile from the courners of his mouth, "I am... satifactory..." The thoughts of the creature, the reek from the other dead creature next to him that was already beinging to rot and bloat and even the thought of the mutilated body in the CMO uniform downstairs made him dry heave a bit more before his abdoman stopped seizing. He wanted to lie down or meditate but his normally calm mind was racing and a thousand different directions. Even as he tried to employ the logic of his forefathers to calm him it only proved to work very slightly.

"Jim, your tricorder." McCoy held the little machine faceing towards Spock. "Well the readings hear say that he's fine. Temp is up a bit as is heart rate and brain activity but other than that hes fine. That is if we can find him some water. He'll get dehydrated, Jim. And you know as well as I do that Vulcan metabolisms are almost twice as fast as a humans."

After wandering the apartment building more they eventually found another open door and went inside. They stood in a pitch black room other than a flashlight that was dangling from a dress makers manniquin. McCoy passed by it without a thought and made a bee line for the fridge in search of unopened waterbottles.

He rejoined the group who was still standing in front of the manniquin with the flash light.

Kirk let out a sigh as he reached out, shakily, to grab the flash light. He yanked it off of the manniquin and another of the legs monsters jumped up behind it and roared. The tricorders and communicators came to life extreamly loud and the screens flickered and threw the monster into a horrifying old movie. Every time the screens flickered it was in some different position. Kirk fumbled with the flashlight, and they scrambled out of the apartment.

They again, wandered around the halls of the apartments trying to find any door that lead out. Spock had already guzzled down two water bottles and was now working on a third. Along the way they had picked up a gun and had found several cases of bullets.

"There," Spock pointed at the fire escape door at the end of the hall way. "That should lead out to a side street."

The communicators came to life again. Panic and adrenaline ran through their bodies. The three men put thier backs to each other holding out thier respective weapons, preparing for an attack, until they heard a sweet young Russian voice break through the static.

"Kepti............. pock ..... oktor McCo ........... Hallo? Hallo? Zis iz ze Enterprise...... ailink ze landing party. Do you rea........"

"Chekov! Chekov! We read you!"

"Keptin! Vhere are you! Planet Zut ha... no sign of you. Unt z.......mmunications cannot pick up your signal."

Under the sound of Chekov's crackling voice they could hear the rest of the bridge crew telling each other to be quiet to hear what was happening. McCoy ripped the communicator out of Kirk's hands and screamed into it.

"Dammit kid you better get us out of this fucking hell hole! We just fucking went through goddamned hell and we almost got mother fucki--"

"Bones, please calm yourself." Kirk started slowly walking down the hall towards the fire escape door. Spock took the communicator out of the trembling doctor's hands.

"Ensign, our location in unknown. The current position seems to be earth and judging from decay of the surrounding area and the style construction of the buildings, the year is 2007.63. But these calculations must be incorrect judgeing by the ...... residents of the area."

Scotty's voice came over the comm. "Aye? Whats out thare Mister Spock?"

Spock audiably sighed a shakey sigh. "The residents of the area are of humanoid life yet they are of no species of alien ever seen or recorded. Their bodies are .... mutilated and grotesque.... they kill each other without thought. This area also seems to be able to project nightmare-ish hallucinations." He gave a tiny glance towards the doctor.

Kirk put on a bright face, finally seeing the light at the end of the tunnel and gave Spock and McCoy a light hearted pat on the shoulder. "We'll be back on the Enterprise in no time."

"I damn well hope so." McCoy said angrily as they stepped in to the staircase that lead out. A loud groan accompianied by a scream and a roar came from the courner of the room and Kirk turned the flashlight to see the pyramid head thing raping and mutilating one of the faceless things from out on the streets. Kirk frantically tried to pull the door open but they were trapped in the tiny room with the pyramid head thing.

McCoy started screaming obsceneities at the top of his lungs as he crouched against the wall almost subconsiously trying to push himself into the wall. Primitive Vulcan instincts of survival kicked in and Spock's body tensed as he unknowingly lowered himself into a fighting stance. Kirk pulled the gun out of screaming McCoy's hands and fired four rounds into the pyramid head's torso. The skin there burst when the bullets impacted but there was no blood and then the wounds started_ mending themselves back together. _Kirk gagged at the sight.

"What is it! Whats there? Captain Kirk! Spock! McCoy!" They could barely hear the voices of the communicator over the rapid beating of their hearts in thier ears that sounded like tribal drums. It felt as though the static was in thier minds now.

The pyramid head thing dropped the thing it was raping, dead, and grabbed the great knife lieing on the floor next to it. Slowly, as if it knew they couldn't escape the room, the thing walked towards them, raising the great sword above his head.

Spock grabbed the arms of the two other men who were paralized with fear and yelled, "The other side!"

They darted to the other side of the room and to Spock's relief the pyramid head thing was very slow to turn around and come back at them. It now seemed as though they were caught between the wall, the massive thing and it's sword, and the staircase that looked like it was filled with liquid mercury and sewage. Kirk shot it again but to no avail.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT FUCK" McCoy screamed as they ran out of the way again before the great sword came crashing down again. The Pyramid head thing roared in fury and hatred as it turned to them again. Kirk tried to shoot it again but the gun only clicked with the sound of an empty chamber.

The pyramid head thing lifted the massive rusty sword over its head with one arm and brought it crashing down. They barely managed to escape, and Kirk didn't at all. The rusty sword stained with god knows what caught his left arm and the blunt edge pulled at his skin.

Back on the Enterprise, the entire bridge crew leaned in to listen to what was happening on the other end of the communicators.

They could hear inhuman cries that sounded like they were from the bowels of hell itself mixed with static and what sounded like someone mashing inner organs still inside of a body and bones popping and breaking. They could hear Spock's heavy breathing and low instructions. McCoy was heard swearing as he tried to help the captain. The captain's terrified cries in pain as the sound of boots scuffling on the ground trying to escape from something heard in the background. And then there were roars of the thing.

And then it was silent.

"Doktor! Meister Spook! ...K-Keptin!" The bridge crew stared at each other in horror.

Far off in the distance there was the sound of a siren. Long and low. The pyramid head thing stopped dead where it stood, then dropped the sword to its side and dragged it along side himself as he made his way down the flooded stairs and under the murky water. Suddenly the water drained out and they could see a sliver of light from where the door stood slightly open.

McCoy pulled at the hair on his temples ripping a good few out. "I.... I... wha...."

Kirk could see his eyes were wide and hazed over with fear. "This.... this can't be happening.... Spock..." He looked at his Vulcan friend who just stared down the stairs, "we must be hallucinating... or something."

"I highly doubt that Captain... seeing as it is impossible for three different people of two completely different species and three different backgrounds to all have the same hallucination at the same time." He stared blankly down the stairs trying not to look at the captain's wound.

The clear and sober tone in Spock's voice comforted Kirk and yet the logic itself scarred him out of his mind.

"We could actually die here...."

Spock glanced down at Kirks hemorrhageing arm. "Affermative Captain."

"Hey Bones... lets get out of here."

Cautiously they went down the stairs and out the door. McCoy looked up to see the cloudy sky and to breathe fresh air and feel ground and pavement beneith his feet. He thought he would cry with joy.

"Mr Scott."

"Aye, Spock?"

"The captain is injured. Not severely. The pyramid helmeted creature nearly cut his arm off."

Scotty sat straight up in his chair. "Nearly cut... _What? _Where in blazes are ye?"

Back on the streets, Kirk was letting McCoy tend to his arm using the little supplies he had.

"Its not as bad as it hurts. There might be some nerve damage. But we should be able to get it fixed in a jiffy." McCoy cooed to calm the captain down... and himself.

Spock looked at the wound and could see where the rusty sword had dug all the way down to the bone. McCoy gave him a hard look, stopping Spock from saying anything.

"Mister Scott, focas all computers on this transmission. Try to find our signal as fast as possible." Spock said as he took off his blue over shirt and started tearing it into long strips.

McCoy inspected the strips of fabric and wound them tightly around Kirk's arm. He looked up at his face to see he had considerably paled.

"I'm not alright... am I?"

"Nonsense! You're fine! Just a little scratch."

He glanced at Spock. His face was just as stoic as normal but he stared at the wound and his eyebrows lowered themselves over his eyes. "Doctor... perhaps there is some sterile equipment in the hospital." He looked at a sign on the street with the universal 'H' with an arrow pointing west. "Anything would help."

There was a gasp of pain as Kirk tried to get to his feet. He didn't even bother looking at his arm in fear of seeing it completely red with blood or worse. He couldn't feel it below the elbow but his upper arm and shoulder pulsed in blinding pain.

"Lads... Tell m' what......oin' on? Where are y'goin'?"

Spock took a deep breath and spoke into the failing communicator, "We are heading to the nearest hospital facilities. It is not far from our current location."

"Ay.......casin' on y.................. we'll be tryi..................dest tae gi..............ust hold on............."

They walked a ways down barren streets with abandoned cars, fearing something might jump out from behind them or from underneath something at any moment. Things left behind by the former residents. It looked as though that something horrible happened and whatever they were doing at the moment, they dropped and ran.

Spock stared at the communicator. He felt as though Jim's lifeline ... no.... _all_ of thier lifelines had just been cut. It worked no longer. There was no signal. Nothing. Not even static.

This was the first time they noticed that the fog was becoming not just fog or mist anymore. McCoy let a flake drop to his hand expecting it to melt like snow. It didn't. He pressed it in between two digits and it spread black.

"Ashes... It's snowing ashes." He put a hand to his forehead and squinted into the darkening sky.

"Coal ashes."

"Hey you!"

Spock's head snapped in the direction of a little girl perched precariously on a dividing wall that was at least ten feet tall. The trio looked up at her.

"You're not from around here." It was a statement rather than a question.

"What are you doin' here kid! This is no place fer a little girl like yourself!" Bones held a protective arm around Jim, pressing hard to the wound to slow the bleeding, at least thats what he told himself.

"Are you blind or somethin'?" She kept on staring at Spock with the biggest little girl smile. She then slapped her hands on the top of the wall and pointed at him.

"Green Alien! I've always wanted to meet a green alien!" She then held up a rough drawing of a stereotypical green alien with a large head and oversized cat like black eyes. "Are you from Mars?"

"Illogical, Mars cannot support humanoid lifeforms without mechanical life support and there are no indiginous tribes of lifeforms." he threaded his hands behind his back.

McCoy was clearly getting annoyed. "Look little girl, why don't you just get down here before you fall and break your damn neck!"

"Whatever... You'll never get back to the Enterprise anyway."

Kirk stared at her. "Wait! How did you know that!"

But before he could inquire her more she lept to the other side of the wall. The sound of little feet in mary janes running, faded into emptiness.

They wandered the streets more. Perhaps 'wandered' wasn't a good word for it. They made a bee line for the hospital, stopping only to kill anything that got too close. Everything else they ran past.


	2. Chapter 2

Silent Trek part 2

They were out of breath by the time they dove into the 'protection' of the hospital doors. Everything was perfect silence. Perfect stillness. Perfectly pitch black other than the beam of light from the flashlight in Spock's hands.

The once sterile white blanched-ness of the hospital was all gone underneath layer upon layer of grime and flith leaving it soiled black, brown, and red. The trio searched the halls carefully looking for an unlocked room in which to find the nessicary medical equipment.

After perhaps the thirtieth locked door, McCoy's frustration got the best of him and he kicked the closest thing, a gurney, and sent it crashing on its side.

"Goddammit!" He scrubbed a hand through his hair which made it stand up in a way that made him look like he was going mad. Which is what he felt like.

"Doctor..." He noticed that he was now starting to support Kirk more and more as his body became more and more of a dead weight. "Now is not the time for your unnecessary emotionalism. We must find supplies."

"Do you think I dont know that, Spock! If emotions ain't gonna get us out of here maybe you should step up to the plate and... oh i don't know... USE THAT FUCKING BRAIN OF YOURS AND HELP THE FUCK OUT."

"Your over-use of very verbal expiltives is not helping the situation, Doctor. If anything, it is hampering the use of the very logic you seek from me." Spock found himself with a volume and a heated glare that were very unlike him.

"Shut up, Spock. Just shut the fuck up..."

"Perhaps you should take your own advice."

"Guys..." Jim's hoarse voice broke thier fight and he had thier attentions. "Just... Just stop it... I need to lie down... maybe go to sleep for a bit..." His eyes were at half mast and his limbs were growing noticably limp.

"No Jim, if you go to sleep your body might shutdown and you'll..." die. McCoy didn't need to finish his sentence. His unspoken words weighed heavily in the air.

"Upstairs...?"

They tried the stairs door and found it suprisingly open. The second floor was exactly the same as the first floor except there were puddles of dried blood everywhere. McCoy felt heavy in his limbs knowing that this was supposed to be a place of safety and health and now was a horror.

"The hall with the medical rooms are open, perhaps there will be more rooms that we may gain access to inside." As Spock was speaking Kirk's head rested on his shoulder and his eyes were fluttering, trying desperately to stay open. Blood poured down Spocks right side leaving red footprints in his wake.

The door was open. There was a medical cot inside that seemed cleaner than it should have been considering the surrounding area. Gingerly, Kirk was layed down on it with care from the Vulcan.

"Now you two wait here. I'm going to see if I can find anything clean in this damned place." And McCoy stalked off out of the room.

"Please rest, Captain." Spock pulled up a chair for himself, tested its strength, and sat down with care not trusting its durablity.

Seconds seemed like minutes and minutes felt like hours and the only sound heard was the very slight breathing of Spock and the hoarse breathing of the captain. The world slowed down and he watched as Spock's eyes started to lower and close and staring at the sleepy eyes of his first officer made him feel the tired that was deep in his bones and he let his eyes close and darkness take him.

Kirk woke with a start and whipped his head around, blood rushing to his head, looking for any sign of the Vulcan or the doctor. His good hand fumbled for the flashlight that Spock had set on the table next to the cot. He flailed it around looking for his friends when it landed on a figure sitting in a chair facing away from him, in the middle of the room. Kirk gasped until he noticed that the figure had a distinct bowl cut and pointed ears.

"Oh god Spock! You scared the hell out of me! I though you were one of those... Spock? ... Hey ... hey Spock...?"

The figure didn't move. It looked like he wasn't even breathing.

The chair, with Spock in it, turned around on its own without being visibly manipulated in any way. When Kirk caught sight of his face he let out a strangled yelp. His eyes were only large empty holes of pitch black and light seemed to be sucked into them making the room darker. His mouth was another hole of void, slack-jawed in a silent scream.

'Spock' gurgled as cockroaches, centapieds, and maggots crawled from the black mouth. His being flickered like an old film and he was standing in several different parts of the room before he stopped and was standing over the cot. Spidery, sickly hands reached for Kirk, his nails long and yellow and broken. The hands latched onto the sides of Kirk's face and dragged him to look in the chaotic face that was once his serene first officer. His black hole eyes grew larger as bugs scampered, fleeing from his mouth. A long, black, grotesque tongue came from Spock's mouth and slid slowly up Kirk's face and tried to lick his eyeballs. Kirk screamed as loud as he could.

"Captain. Captain! ... Jim." Spock was standing over him, his dark brown eyes showing how worried he was even though his face was a perfect mask of calm.

Kirk, still with visions of the hallucination in his eyes, punched Spock square in the jaw. He stumbled backwards and held his jaw and now bleeding lip. He avoided eye contact as Jim came out of it and realized what he'd done.

"Oh god Spock... I am so sorry... I was... dreaming I guess."

Suddenly, McCoy burst in the door, slammed it shut and pressed his entire body against it. He was sweating and in his hands he held a few bottles of unopened rubbing alcohol, needles, thread, and scissors. They all clattered in his arms as he trembled.

"What is out there, Doctor?"

"Fucking..." he was panting, "... nurses ...or some shit..." McCoy gave Spock a double take and glared pointedly at the growing bruise on his jaw and split lip. "What... the hell happened to you?"

Kirk licked his dry, chapped lips. "I was having a..." he glanced at Spock, "hallucination and I accidently punched him in the face." He could feel his face heat up in shame.

McCoy was more comfortable as he felt himself settle into the position of being first and foremost a doctor that must care for the wounded. He set his mind to the task at hand first dabbing the sterile alcohol on Spock's lips to ensure that it wouldn't get infected. Then he set his sights on Jim.

"I'm not going to lie to you, this is going to hurt. Alot." He washed his hands with the alcohol, scrubbed the curved needle and poured the liquid over the black thread. After the needle was threaded he placed it at the skin at the edge of the cut. He watched as Jim's face scrunched up in the pain he was expecting.

"I may have worked almost exclusively with the dermal regenerators but I do know how to do a proper Suture." And with that the needle plunged into Kirk's skin, curved around and came back out. He pulled the thread through and tied it off in a basic interuppted suture. Kirk gasped and forced a yell back down his throat as he could feel with acute awareness the needle, stabbing slowly though his already throbbing wound. He swore he could feel each of the tiny hairs of the thread as though McCoy were trying to make a suture with an old machete and barbed wire.

oOo

They ventured out into the hallway. Spock held the gun in a white knuckled hand. McCoy glanced over every surface and tried to squint into the pitch black that lay before them. They made thier way as silently as possible to the doors that lead out of the medical hall.

The tricorders and communicators were silent to all of them except for Spock. He froze where he stood and listened closely to the almost inaudable sounds coming from the speakers. It sounded as though someone was mopping the floor with intestines, a slippery, slick, wet sound.

"What is it Spock-" The grotesque sounds got louder until the two human men could hear them. Jim, who couldn't fight very much, held the flashlight in his one, still usefull, trembling hand.

Shrieks echoed down the corridor and a figure came limping down the hall. It was decidedly female as her rotting breasts bulged out of her Starfleet regulation nurses uniform that had obviously been exaggerated to make for an extreme low cut and a very short hem line. Her face was wrapped in bandages, black rot festered in the area of her mouth and maggots burrowed themselves in the weave of the bandages. More black decay seeped down from in between her legs

There was an entire group of them. Just standing there. They turned sharply when the flashlight in Kirk's hands passed over them. They convulsed to life, their bodies wracked with tremors, their limbs seemed to still be stiff with rigor mortis as they made thier way towards the light.

"Turn off the light..." Spock's eyes narrowed at them, curious of what would happen.

Kirk flipped the switch and they were flung into darkness. They could hear the suddering breaths and the tiny moans of pain as the group of nurses came to a complete halt, their bodies shakeing as though they were wind up ballarinas that were at the end of their little dance and were slowing to a stop.

"Fasinating..."

McCoy shuddered. The beings reminded him too much of the young nurses that populated Sickbay. Although they'd never wear something so utterly sexual it was almost... mesmerizing if you took away the rot and decay and replaced it with a soft face and pink supple breasts. He could almost see it standing before him and instead of a bloody, rusty lead pipe, she held a hypospray that would cure any sort of loneliness or broken heart.

They called to him with soft little breaths, moaning his name. McCoy... Leonard... Oh doctor! ... McCooyyyy... Suddenly he wasn't in this accursed place anymore, he was in his Sickbay. His Sickbay with all of these young nubile little nurses. He looked at the one who was closest to him. She had long blonde softly curling hair that went down to her waist. Her uniform pushed up to her waist and she looked him up and down with coy, bedroom eyes as she twisted a tiny locke of pure blonde pubic hair around her pink fingers.

Then her head exploded.

His eyesight reeled and he was back standing in the rotting halls of the Hospital. The light was there and the nurses were tearing to get to him with scalpels and old needles and pipes. Spock held the smoking gun and fired off rounds that took out the nurses, leaving bullets holes in the direct center of thier foreheads. They shrieked and screamed and writhed on the floor until all movement stopped.

"Are you crazy! You were walking towards them! Towards them!' Jim stared at his friend.

"I thought I saw... They were..." He looked at the bodies on the floor. His CMO uniform was stained with blood and rot and death. He reaked of the town. They all did. He looked to his friends who stood there staring at him. He could see bits and pieces of flesh and brain and bone stuck in Spock's normally pristine black hair. Streaks of dirt and grime on thier faces. Sweat and blood, crimson and green.

"Maybe... maybe we should leave..." He coughed nervously under their gaze.

oOo

They tried the door that lead to the stairs. It was locked. Almost as though someone had gone behind them and jammed every door that was once open. They were stuck on that floor.

"Great... Just fucking fabulous." McCoy rolled his eyes heavenward, crossed his arms, and stalked ever forward, retracing their steps over and over again.

"Now listen, there has to be a way out! I get this feeling that we can't just... stay in here." Jim Kirk also crossed his arms which ended up with him just cradleing his useless arm.

"Could that be because there are monsters around every corner we turn?" Even though they had killed all the things on the floor a long time ago. Occasionally they had to step around their decaying bodies that lay strewn on the floor.

They continued walking, onward and onward, backward and backward. The inactivity and dead silence seeming to frighten them more than when there were the monsters. They wondered down the med room hall again, trying door after door.

Spock curiously stepped into the alcove that held what he deduced was an extremely early prototype of the turbolift. An elevator. He passed his arm in a wave in front of him, hoping for an electic eye that would make the doors open. When nothing happened, he gingerly pressed a hand to the doors and they magically slid open making a much too chipper 'ding' for its current condition.

McCoy eyed it. "I've heard of those damn things. Giant metal boxes of death suspended on itty bitty mother fucking cables." He crossed his arms like a stubborn child, "No."

Kirk was coming to the end of his patience. "Just get in, Bones."

He looked over his shoulder into Jim's face, there was a wrinkle that creased his forehead, his mouth was turned down and anger was clear on his face.

"Sorry..." He let the two go first and stepped in the car behind them.

Spock supported the Captain with one side and reached out and pressed each of the buttons. The only one that worked was the last one. Number three. The car shuddered, they could hear the gears and mechanics far below whirring to life. There was a slight jolt down and McCoy braced himself against the wall, hands splayed out, but the car started its slow climb upward.

The speekers in the car screeched and suddenly 50s-esche gameshow music started playing. The trio looked at each other listening as the announcer came over the speeker system. The car stopped moving.

"Welcome to the Silent Hill game show!" The entirely much too estatic voice yelled. "Today is certainly a special day! Please welcome our three special guests!"

There were applause and cheers. Spock straightened up and did the Vulcan equivalent of an eye roll.

"Meet first guest... James Tiberius Kirk, Captain of the USS Enterprise!" Kirk whipped his head around.

"How the hell...?"

"Our second guest... Mister Spock! Enigmatic Vulcan, first officer, and science officer serving on the USS Enterprise!"

"Fascinating..."

"And last but not least... Doctor Leonard McCoy! Chief medical officer also serving on the USS Enterprise!"

"Alright... this is creeping me the fuck out..."

There was deafening roar of applause. The trio just stood, alone and confused in the elevator car. McCoy slammed his hands into the doors, the walls, and mashed the buttons of the system but to no avail. They were stuck between floors and there was no promise that the car would ever move again. Not only that but McCoy was becoming more and more clausterphobic, being stuck in the elevator car with two other people and the sound systems spewing out their names and ranks like it was some sick game show. Which it was.

"Now to get out of the hospital you will have to answer threeeeeee questions!" The mechanical applause came again.

"Oh god..."

oOo

The questions were answered and answered correctly. The car squealed and proceded to continue its accent. They all let out a sigh of relief. The doors rolled open and chimed and they walked into an almost identical hallway that they had entered from except this hall was missing the tell tale dead nurses on the floor.

Jim was the last one out of the car with the flashlight. He swung it around looking for any of the monsters but it caught on something gleaming white that cast a long shadow. He gasped loudly and fumbled with the flashlight, pointing it at the thing again. It was a door with a beautifully painted woman on it, her intricate red robes curled around her and spread to cover almost the entire wall. There were two pairs of arms that looked like they'd been cut off of a maniquin and glued oddly so they jutted out of the door's surface.

He touched the upper most hand gently and it shifted down with a clang of a lock being unlocked.

"Spock, McCoy. Look at this." They looked past the door and saw it lead into a small service stairwell. It only went down.

"Ministers and angels of mercy!"

The light from the flashlight cast eerie shadows as they traveled down to the next level. They didn't even try to open the door with the giant printed '2' on it. They got to the first level only to discover that the door was locked. Kirk shone the flashlight down the long narrow stairs that went to most likely a sublevel. It was so long that the flashlight couldn't penetrate the darkness that crawled up from below.

Spock ran up the stairs, checked the second and third level doors, and ran back down again.

"It appears as though all the doors in this stairwell are locked, Sir. Even the one we just entered through."

"Like some bastard went behind us and locked them." McCoy looked nervously down the stairs to the sublevel.

"Looks like the only way to go is down." Kirk shifted his limp arm. He looked at Spock and pressed his lips into a worried white line.

After a few moments of still silence, Spock sighed through his nose and said, "I will lead."

He bowed his head and started down the stairs, the flashlight reflecting off of the pale greenish skin of the back of his neck and glinting in the grime that clung to his hair. McCoy followed suit quickly, sticking close to the inhumanly strong man. Only two pairs of feet could be heard walking down the stairs. They noticed that the light wasn't following them.

Spock turned first causeing McCoy to almost bump into him. They were far down enough that the light almost didn't reach them. The only thing Kirk could see was tiny glints of light from both Spock's and McCoy's eyes.

"Captain. It would be imperitive for you to join us."

Kirk was not one to show fear. He usually was the one who lead, running blindly into situations and improvising as he went. Spock could see terror and adrenaline that glinted in the Captain's eyes that were oddly illuminated from underneath.

"I... I can't..." he whispered.

"What did he say?" McCoy looked at Spock, "You can see him from this far away right?"

"Indeed. He said 'he can't'."

"Whadoya mean 'he can't'?"

"Jim, please walk down the stairs. There is nothing here."

The flashlight faltered. The sound of boots slowly scraped thier way down the gritty stairs. For a moment the orb of dull light stung their eyes before settling on their chests and illuminating their faces from below. Carefully, the flashlight was pulled out of Kirk's hands and whipped forward, down the stairs.

It felt like hours before they reached the bottom, a plain door standing ominously and innocently within the beam of light.

Jim's breath hitched in the throat. He felt with painful clarity the white hot throbbing of his arm and the cuts on his face. A shakey sigh escaped next to him. McCoy felt it too. They were all cast in darkness other than Spock's glowing white hand reaching out to push open the door.

The hall, like the streets, seemed endless. Impenetratable by light. It was almost like walking through clotted ink.

They took a few steps before a ear pierceing squeal of metal on metal sounded behind them.

McCoy pupils were blown out almost consuming his blue eyes. His body contorted in panic. He didn't even look behind him before he started sprinting down the hall screaming at the top of his lungs. Kirk's body was heavy as Spock half dragged him down the hall. Blood loss was slowing his movements down to a crawl as he pulled him away from the pyramid head creature that followed close behind.

The hall took a turn and twisted around on itself, turning and turning and turning. Spock's head became fuzzy and clouded and it got harder and harder to consentrate on why he was running. That was until he turned a courner that had a mesh screen instead of a solid wall and he saw the massive force that was barreling after them.

Muscels twitching and behemoth. Skin shallow and disturbingly covered in grunge. He seemed to be unsteady, his body swaying as he stormed down the hall. Long, thin, black tongue darted out from underneath the gargantuan helmet. The sword raised, ready to kill. Yet through all this the thing that quite possibly horrified him the most was the obscene bulge in the skirt of sewn rotting flesh.

"Come on! Come on!" McCoy screamed using all of his strength to hold open elevator doors. His shoulders felt like they were going to pop out of his sockets at any moment from the strain.

Then the sword slammed down slicing a ragged line down Spocks back, ripping the black regulation shirt in a wide green gash. He couldn't help but to let out a pained yell. But there was no time to stop and nurse it, the pyramid creature was closing in. So close he could feel the hot, sticky breath through the grates of the helmet.

He shoved Jim inside the elevator car and dove in himself. The doors closed with a delighted 'ding' and started upwards.

Spock's breathing was fast and hard. He couldn't get enough air into his lungs but the force of stretching his diaframe and filling his lungs with precious oxygen tore open the wound on his back bit by bit. His ribcage felt like it was going to burst out of his body and his lungs burned white heat.

He tried as hard as possible to keep his face stoic and cold. But they knew him far to long to see that he was not just an unemotional Vulcan.

McCoy fussed over him gently touching the unwounded skin around the gash. He was thankful that the wound was not as deep as it looked, but a dermal wound over the spine? Fucking ow. Gauze that McCoy had tucked into his pocket was pulled out.

"Take off your shirt." Spock did not argue. He placed a piece over it and then wrapped the rest of the gauze around his thin torso.

Spock then pulled the shirt back on, albeit painfully. Kirk looked over to him and locked their gaze. He shifted slightly closer to him.

"Spock..." He placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I know."

There was the 'ding' again and they found themselves on the first level again.

oOo

C: 


End file.
